


Muffled Skrillex Music Playing In The Distance

by NightingaleLost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Established Relationship, Fantrolls, Kismesissitude, M/M, Matespritship, get your quadrants here, missing one but other than that we got em all, moirallegience, we got quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleLost/pseuds/NightingaleLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persef's perfect day. A present for Windycarnage on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffled Skrillex Music Playing In The Distance

Persef awoke with a hushed breath as the bed dipped from one side suddenly, and familiar lips were at his ear, pointed teeth making the lightest of touches as arms slipped around him. His brain struggled to catch up to awareness as those lips started kissing softly down his jaw through his hair, but h was so comfortable he didn't want to think right now...

 

“Heya 'Sef...you awake yet?”

 

“Deacon...” Or, that was what he had been _going_ to say, but a yawn warped it into an unintelligible mumble as he tried to turn his face from the depths of his pillow. A sudden pressure caused the bed to dip on the other side of him as well, and he felt rather than saw Deacon lean over to meet him halfway for a kiss. His matesprit's lips helped perk him up a little and he reached up to drape a sleep-clumsy hand around Deacon's neck, keeping him closer for just a little while longer.

 

After he pulled away Persef made an attempt to open his eyes, hand rubbing over his face, flushed dark grey as it was so early in the night. He couldn't see anything for a minute as he looked around, and it took him a second to realize his hair was in the way, messy from sleep and last night's activities. Another yawn escaped as he tried to sit up for real, a warm hand helping him do so as he brushed black out of his eyes. Deacon settled in next to him, already dressed, and slipped something flat and slightly heavy onto Persef's lap, making the tealblood blink a few times in mild surprise.

 

He leaned against his lover's arm, still fuzzy-headed, and he heard Deacon laugh under his breath, nudging him a little. “I made you breakfast.”

 

Persef smiled, turning to kiss Deacon's shoulder as something was put into his hand. “Thank you...” He shook his head and focused on the tray in front of him, too tired to pay any attention to what was on it before he had speared something with his fork and brought it to his mouth. He waited for a second with his lips parted before it came to him he had not brought the fork close enough, and leaned forward the last inch, chewing the morsel contentedly. He felt the troll beside him move his hair behind his back and secure it with something, a tie most likely, so it wouldn't get into his food.

 

He was never quite awake enough to know what Deacon made him in the evenings, but it was good and he always made a lot of it, as if to encourage he eat as much as possible. Persef supposed he was right in that, but it was too early to be thinking such things, so he resumed his breakfast. It always made his evenings happy. His mouth was full, so he just looked up, pointing at the tray as he did every night, and Deacon shrugged, wrapping an arm around the smaller troll's waist to keep him close. “Don't worry 'bout it I already ate.”

 

Persef tried to rub sleep from his eyes enough to give Deacon a stern look but the fork distracted him and he was eating again before he could give his lover any kind of look besides a bleary one. He reached for his drink, and the heat of it settled pleasantly into his stomach as the steam of it filled his lungs, invigorating him.

 

He finished as quickly as he always did, which was to say not very, and Deacon whisked the tray back into the kitchen, leaving Persef to stumble out of bed and gather up his things for a shower. He had just reached the bathroom when his matesprit appeared again, opening the door for him and following him in. Persef was awake enough to see that he looked clean, and his hair was still even slightly damp.

 

He tilted his head to one side as he lay his things down by a chair. “Didn't you already take one? A shower...before I woke up I mean, you look like it...”

 

Deacon gave him a rather sly grin, closing the door behind himself.

 

“I could always go for another one.”

 

*

 

Later on Persef sat in the garden, wrapped up in his usual sweater as he dug fingers into the ground, feeling for the dampness of the dirt. It hadn't rained in a few days and the soil was getting sort of dry; he would probably have to water most of his garden, especially the seedlings. Across from him Deacon sat, squinting viciously at the plants in front of him. He had agreed to help Persef in the garden today, to the tealblood's eternal delight. He loved working together with Deacon on his plants, and a little smile curled his lips as he watched the purpleblood very carefully dig a trowel around the dirt edge of the pot, before grasping the base of the plant and work it cautiously from the orange pot. He was moving some of the bigger plants down to ground, where their roots wouldn't be cramped, seeing as Persef was rather lacking strength at the moment and those plants were pretty big. He'd had to reteach Deacon how to get them out right, but he was doing really, really good right now.

 

Persef leaned back a little to stretch, liking the feeling of the breeze that was blowing in. It was a little hot out again, and the cool air helped to relieve some of the lingering heat. It was such a lovely night outside, maybe he and Deacon could go for a walk by the river again, maybe even have a picnic! He tapped his chin thoughtfully, there was something missing though, something...

 

Deacon suddenly lifted his head, and a mix of wry anticipation and disappointment crossed his face as he said, “We got some pushy trespassers.”

 

He had just said it when a voice came floating from the front of the house, still a ways off.

 

“Ho, friends!”

 

Persef perked up, a bright smile spreading over his face as he got up, quickly brushing his hands off on his jeans. Deacon got up with him, following as the shorter troll almost skipped around the hive in giddiness. Trespassers meant more than one troll right, so maybe... He rounded the side to see two different shades of blue, and couldn't help that his smile got even bigger.

 

Cadyrn waved to him from beside his massive lusus, still calling out to him, while Banquo settled for a warm smile. Persef went to his moirail first, taking Banq's much larger hand to lay a small kiss to the back of it. His moirail completed the greeting by kissing the inside of Persef's wrist, and the sight of those dark blue eyes looking at him while he did made Persef flush a little. He hugged the taller troll tightly, leaning back in his embrace. “Banq! I didn't think you'd come today, or this week, I guess, well I just didn't know you were planning to come over!”

 

Banquo gave him a smile. “You know I can't stay away for too long, sergeant.”

 

Persef fixed him a mock glare. “Banq...come on I told you about the name, I just don't think it's right to use it, I mean I'm not anywhere near a sergeant or a commander or a general and what if someone hears you say that to me...”

 

The blueblood's laugh broke through his act and his smile returned; he stepped back to look at Cady, who was already whipping out a retort to something Deacon had said to him. “Um...did you both travel together? You haven't been held up long or anything, or uh, maybe you're hungry? Or tired? You didn't skip out on breakfast to get here did you; I could whip something up for the both of you if you want, it's getting close to lunch anyway and I was thinking maybe of making—”

 

Cady chuckled a bit, holding up his hands. “Peace, peace Persef! By chance, t'was mine and thine moirail's meeting, nary two hundred paces from thy hive, not any longer than that. Mine travels were not long, I broke fast a time ago and am yet to feel the need for more. Your 'rail may yet think differently,” he gestured to Banquo, who shrugged. “I am not hungry yet.”

 

“Well...,” Persef thought for a second on what else to offer them before Deacon butted in.

 

“We've been out back for a while in the garden. You guys should help.” The way he worded it made it seem almost a challenge and Persef colored a bit, opening his mouth to protest. “Oh no, they shouldn't stress themselves out like that, they just got here and maybe they are just a bit tired not that I'm saying they lied or anything, no no no never, but I mean it wouldn't even take long for me and Deacon to finish up and you know I wouldn't want you to feel obligated to help or anything...”

 

Banquo rolled up his sleeves, a determined look coming onto his face. “I have always wanted to work in your garden, Persef. It seems tonight shall be that night.”

 

Cadyrn said much the same, bowing his head ever slightly, although his eyes still flickered over to Deacon. “You shan't keep me from it, gentle Persef, mayhap I shalt even learn a few things to tell mine Maz about upon my return.”

 

“Ah well, if you guys are okay with it...” Persef bit his lip, hiding behind his hair for a second before giving in and leading the three of them back to his garden, where Banq immediately crouched down next to him, examining the closest plant. Persef could see Deacon look at him, making sure he was alright before finally allowing Cady to distract him; the two of them set to muttering back and forth as Deacon set him on moving the plants from their pots.

 

A small touch to his elbow had him turning back to his moirail. “I'm afraid you'll have to teach me everything about gardening,” Banq murmured. “I don't know much about it.”

 

Persef felt his lips quirk up. “Yeah...of course I will.”

 

Rather peaceful moments passed as they toiled under the double moons; Cadyrn eventually took off his cape and folded it up neatly before rolling up his sleeves as Banquo had done earlier, beads of sweat showing up on his forehead. Persef himself was feeling the exertion as he and Banq weeded out some of the older sets of plants; Banq learned quickly and had already moved past telling the difference between weeds, diseased plants, and healthy ones, and just where to cut on the second one to keep the third safe.

 

He looked up at the four of them together, working in his garden and felt the smile that hadn't left his lips since his friends had arrived widen a little. He probably wouldn't admit it any time soon but it felt like a dream come true to have everyone in his garden like this, with him, when a little while ago he wasn't certain he'd ever meet another friendly troll again, save Aiidas. And now look! He bit his lip and turned back to the task at hand, trying to hold back any and all happy tears that threatened to make their way out of him.

 

He was so distracted by his happiness in fact, that he did not notice Deacon and Cady's raised voices until the both of them stood up, their voices close to yells.

 

“I'll WIPE THE FLOOR in your blood, you PRISS-faced asswipe!!” Deacon snarled.

 

“Lowborn cur, foulblood, rot minded treacherous buffoon I'll teach you the proper respect on your knees!!” Cadyrn hissed back, stepping toward him.

 

Persef looked up quickly; their words had a vicious bite to them but they had wild grins on their faces, and in their eyes was a look Persef was now well acquainted with, and he lunged for his pots, not having quite the reach to snag any. “Oh, oh, not on the plants! Not on the plants!”

 

Deacon and Cadyrn didn't seem to have heard him but they moved away anyhow, and after a moment Banquo got up to follow them as well. Persef scampered after his moirail, one hand snatching at the other's white sleeve. “They're not gonna go into the house are they...?” He trailed off worriedly. He had cleaned up not too long ago, and everything was neat and orderly.

 

“I believe they plan to test their strength out front. Cadyrn spoke of a custom he had participated in during his travels. A sport, more like.” Banquo paused, and he rolled his shoulders a little bit. “It seems entertaining...I am a little interested in it.”

 

Persef felt a little bit of apprehension at the words. Okay so...Cady and Deacon weren't going to have one of their whirlwind fights and eventual makeouts out in the open, but whatever else they were planning had roped Banquo into it too. Entertaining...that couldn't be good.

 

They came out into the front of the clearing, where Cady was flipping through a bag-type modus attached to Oxdad, uncaptchaloging barrels almost as tall as Persef himself, and Deacon was kicking rocks out of a grassy space. Banq and Persef stood off to one side, watching the proceedings. Persef bit at his lip again; this all was happening a little fast...and he still didn't even know what they were doing!

 

He looked up at Banquo, hesitating just a little bit. “...you said Cady was talking about some kind of custom...or a sport? You said it was like a sport but I didn't hear anything, I guess I was sort of busy with the garden and I sort of, maybe, missed everything? So...” He decided it would be a good time to breathe in again. “Can you tell me what they're gonna do? If you heard of course, you can't tell me if you didn't hear anything but I think you did or it seemed like you did and that's why I'm asking, not meaning you have to if you don't want to because I think I might get it anyway once they start, but I just wanna know?”

 

Banquo had waited patiently for Persef to finish, before explaining. “It is a form of wrestling,” he began. “The contestants wear specially made pants, fastened only by a cord, and grapple until someone wins, which as Cadyrn says, is when one troll manages to put his hand completely down the back of the other's pants.” Persef stared at him, and Banquo shrugged. “The catch, however, is that each troll has doused themselves in oil beforehand, making grappling exceedingly difficult. There are no other rules.” He pointed to the barrel Cadyrn was struggling to open. “I'm assuming those hold the oil.”

 

The tealblood looked over again at Deacon and Cady, who were arguing over whether or not Deacon had cleared the ground right; it was little more than name-calling at this point. His matesprit turned his back on Cadyrn very deliberately, leaving the blueblood sputtering in rage; the purpleblood went off a little ways to face him again, crossing his arms. “You gonna let your mouth do all your fightin', curlhorns, or you actually going to deliver? Sometime while I'm still alive, I ain't gonna wait all day for you...”

 

Cadyrn had taken a step forward, his mouth open to say something back when Banquo advanced toward him, stretching his hands out slightly to the sides. “I will take you on first.” Persef sighed, shaking his head a little. Banquo.....

 

The other two turned to look at him, and Deacon gave him a haughty look, chuckling. “You, huh?” He pointed to Cadyrn. “I'll get you on next, and we'll see.”

 

Banquo shrugged, a small smile curling his lips. “Maybe luck will be with me today.”

 

Deacon barked out a laugh. “HAH...you're a funny guy.” He paused for a second, then looked over to where Persef still stood by the side of the hive. “Hey Persef, can you referee? Just for a little bit, so when I win, they'll know I beat 'em good.” Cadyrn grumbled out something under his breath that was probably rude, and Banq shook his head, sighing. Persef twisted a lock of hair around his fingers, thinking about it. Banquo said it was no rules...but if he was a referee, then maybe he could stop anything that might get them hurt! “Um, sure, I guess...oh, let me get a chair!”

 

He darted into the hive to get a small one, but when he came back outside he nearly dropped it. The three trolls outside were stripping down, Deacon tossing his clothes in a pile by a tree while Cadyrn and Banquo went the more neater route and folded theirs up, each picking up a pair of pants from the tops of the barrels. Persef quickly turned his gaze down to the ground, feeling a hot blush rise in his cheeks as he tried not to peek at the sight of bare chests and thighs. Did they have to change out here???

 

“So do we oil ourselves before or after we put the pants on?” Persef heard Deacon ask and couldn't help but look up, though he sorely regretted it afterward, with the rather enticing view of his matesprit's backside facing him. He hurried to set up his chair on the nearby ground, sitting down in it and almost sighing in relief as his hair slid forward to cover his view.

 

His efforts went to naught, however, as he looked up instinctively when someone else spoke. “Details are beyond the point, it matters not what route you take so long as you are covered,” Cadyrn said, and beside him Banq nodded staidly, placing his clothing on top of one unopened barrel. Persef couldn't look away as they scooped up handfuls of the clear oil, rubbing it over their hands and arms before dripping it down their shoulders. Cadyrn handed them large bowls, and they filled them up only to toss the liquid over their heads. Teal eyes followed a glistening drop as it slid slyly down the curves of a scarred abdomen, only to be distracted by the shine of oil on someone else's hips. Oh my....they were all very fit...

 

He couldn't tell when the pants came on, only that soon all three were covered by the billowy fabric, tying the cords around their waist loosely, as per Cadyrn's command. Persef blinked, then sat back, feeling a little heated. Ok, that was enough gawking around like a wiggler with his first husktop, he was supposed to be a referee! He silently thanked the messiahs that was over, and sat up a little straighter, trying to rid himself of the fluttering feeling in his stomach. When this was over, if they decided to strip again he would be more prepared, and keep his eyes averted. Yes.

 

It wasn't until Banquo and Deacon faced off on the oil covered grass that he realized just how wrong he'd been. Cadyrn looked to Persef, gesturing for him to give a signal of some sort and the tealblood hesitated. “Oh, uh...go?”

 

Deacon needed no more urging to charge toward Banquo, who put his shoulder first and left foot back in an attempt to catch the purpleblood's attack. It was the wrong tactic to use; Deacon slid down upon contact, throwing his arms out to toss Banq onto the slippery ground. The blueblood recovered quickly, lunging up to grab around the other's stomach and make him fall, and any returning grip Deacon attempted was hard pressed to find purchase on Banq's oily skin. Banquo was in the perfect position to slide his hand down and win, and he instantly went for the chance, only to have Deacon snarl and throw himself forward, forcing the both of them to the ground where they continued their fight in a full out wrestling brawl.

 

Persef could barely hear Cadyrn off to the side chanting encouragement to his kismesis, to finish Banq off quickly so he could show him how a “true battle was fought”. He was more enthralled with the two trolls wrestling on the ground. The oil covering their bodies shone on them, and their arms and legs slipped over each other as they fought to gain the upper hand; muscles flexed in a way that made the fluttering in Persef's stomach get a little worse, and the heat on his face spread over his ears and neck. Even their grunts of exertion sounded....sounded like...well they were certainly doing something to him. He became a little uncomfortable sitting still and squirmed around, crossing and uncrossing his legs. There was a part of him that wanted to look away but another that was almost relishing the fact that he couldn't, because he was the referee. He bit his lip, unintentionally leaning in forward for a better look, though later he would tell himself it was just him taking his job seriously.

 

The brawl ended when Deacon actually lifted Banquo, hooking his arms under the other's to swing and toss him to the side. Banquo rolled to minimize the throw but before he could stand Deacon was on him, one knee coming down on the blueblood's shoulder as his left hand did the same to the other, and his right took the chance to shove itself underneath the fabric. There was a moment before Persef found it in him to use his voice, and it began out as a kind of squeak before it leveled out.

 

“Th-the winner is Deacon!”

 

His matesprit let Banquo go, standing up and taking a few deep breaths as he flicked grass and leaves from his arms, a low chuckling bubbling up in his throat. He didn't offer Banquo a hand to get up, turning to point at Cadyrn with the look of a hungry lusii fixed on its prey. “You. Your ass is gonna eat oil and dirt, fuckface.”

 

Cadyrn matched him with a look of equal intensity, cracking his knuckles. “Piss in the wind, saucy scut.”

 

Persef barely managed to tear his eyes away, his gaze finding Banquo, who had already stood and was wiping off his face with a towel he had fetched from his modus. His moirail walked toward him as Cady and Deacon circled each other, and Persef tried his very hardest not to look at them right that second. “If you want, you can use the bathroom and shower off some, it can't be too comfortable to be covered in oil, you don't have to if you don't want to, I'm not trying to actually tell you you should, but if you want you can, it's ok...”

 

Banquo gave him a small smile, panting a little from his efforts. “Yes, I think I shall.” He glanced over at the other two, waiting on Persef's signal, and the tealblood waved him away quietly. “I'm sure they won't take too long; I think I'll make tea afterward when everyone is cleaned up. Would you like some tea?”

 

“That would be perfect.” Banquo dropped a small kiss on the tip of Persef's horn before waking off toward the hive, slinging the towel over his shoulder. Persef gulped as he saw the pull in Banq's back muscles, clearing his throat and looking back at the two remaining contestants.

 

“1...2...3...go!”

 

Deacon and Cadyrn ran forward, both howling before smacking into each other, their arms locking on shoulders as they grappled for dominance. They were sure to bruise later, judging by the strength in each other's grip, and Persef kicked his feet a little against his chair, feeling the flutters again. This time the difference in the bodies was more clear; Cadyrn was leaner than both Banquo and Deacon, and seeing them locked together like that did something to the quivers in his stomach. Their various scars stretched tautly across their tense bodies, touching as their shoulders and arms did; they were almost close enough to kiss. Persef shuddered slightly, then gasped as he felt a small dampness between his thighs; the tip of his bulge has slipped out, sliding slowly along his upper leg.

 

Oh _messiahs_. Persef grabbed the hem of his sweater, dragging it over all of his lap, thankful it was so large. His hands brushed across the lift in his jeans and he bit his lip as a shock of sensation went down to his very toes, another gasp building in his throat. Oh my God.....a yell grabbed his attention and he looked up just in time to see Cadyrn hook the curve of a horn under Deacon's chin, his foot hooking around the purpleblood's leg as he _pushed_ , enough to make him lose his balance. Deacon wouldn't go so easily though, grabbing Cadyrn's other horn to drag him down with him as he fell. It devolved into a ground brawl as it had between Banquo and Deacon, and Persef tried, unsuccessfully, to calm himself down. It wasn't helping that his eyes stayed focused on the match, and with each grunt and roll he could feel a throb in his stomach and between his legs.

 

This fight lasted longer than the previous one, and Persef desperately hoped as time went on that his moirail would stay inside, as this something best talked about in the depths of feelings jams and certainly not in public. He squirmed, trying to cross his legs discreetly...not that there was anyone actually paying attention.

 

The two brawlers actually managed to stand up sometime during the fight and were once again grappling, their hands accidentally sliding over each other in an attempt to take hold. Deacon suddenly broke away, panting for a second before he dove forward; his kismesis put out his hands to grapple again but Deacon slid a hand under Cadyrn's arm, gripping the back of his neck and tilting him back for a lip-bruising kiss. The blueblood froze for half a second but that was all the time Deacon needed to slip his hand in the front of Cadyrn's pants, staying there for a little longer than was strictly necessary.

 

Fuck. Half of his bulge came sliding out at the sight, and Persef bit his lip to stop a groan from leaving his throat.

 

“Deacon...Deacon wins!” he squeaked.

 

Deacon released his grip, dropping Cadyrn into the mess of ground beneath them; he panted, a victorious grin on his face. “Told you.”

 

Cadyrn chuckled back, wiping away a spot of cerulean blood from his lips where Deacon's teeth cut into him. “T'was a foul move, you cheat.”

 

“You said no fuckin' rules.” Deacon smirked. Cadyrn chuckled at that and got up, clearing his throat as he rearranged his pants before whipping out a towel to wipe his face. Persef felt a bit of panic seal up his throat. They were probably going to go inside, and he'd have to follow, and they would surely see something was wrong with him! At the very least Deacon would ask why he was so flushed and shaky.

 

“I-I want to try!” The words had left his mouth before he could stop them and he blanched as Deacon and Cadyrn turned in his direction. He pressed bravely on. “...I want to try wrestling, it looks...looks kind of fun...you know...”

 

This would take up more time, and surely the effort he had to muster up to wrestle would be enough to calm his, uh, problem. Deacon was always saying he had to train and make an attempt to get stronger, he wouldn't just refuse, right? Persef fervently hoped not.

 

Cadyrn looked at Deacon, then Persef. “I'll referee?”

 

Persef smiled gratefully at him, and Deacon pursed his lips. “Okay, let's see what you got, 'Sef.”

 

The tealblood got up and walked very carefully to the extra pants lying on top of an unopened barrel. He snagged one and looked up just in time to see Deacon toss a glare in Cadyrn's direction; the blueblood rolled his eyes, already in the process of turning around. Persef took a deep breath, slipping off his pants first, and once again grateful that his sweater was more than long enough to cover him almost to his knees. He quickly put on the other pair of pants, a little surprised as how soft and silky they were. He would have expected them to be coarse. Obviously they were too long for him but he just tied the cord at his waist and rolled up the bottom hems. Then he took off his sweater, feeling more than a little exposed. But if they could do it, he thought gamely, so could he.

 

Cadyrn peeked over his shoulder after a minute and saw he was ready, handing him a small stretchy band. Persef took it, faintly confused. “Thine hair,” the blueblood smiled. Persef thanked him and tied his hair back in a loose ponytail, just enough to keep it out of the way, and took a bowl in hand. He looked down at the oil inside, gnawing at his bottom lip.

 

“It's ok babe, we can take a shower after, alright?” Deacon supplied helpfully. Persef steeled himself, tossing it over his head. It was warmer than he expected. And not sticky like kitchen oil, just slippery. Almost like soap. He made sure he was covered in it, shaking his hands and head and feeling drops go flying in all directions. He faced Deacon, and Cadyrn went to go sit in the chair Persef had just vacated.

 

At least he had been partially right, just the thought of him trying to wrestle in any way took away the flutters, and he repressed a quiver as his bulge re-sheathed. Deacon bent his knees and Persef mimicked him, feeling his heart give a little tha-thump. He had no ideas of winning, but he could maybe keep his feet for a few seconds, right? At least one....hopefully...

 

“Third mark! One! Two! Three!!”

 

Persef almost lost his balance on the oil-soaked grass as he started forward, but it didn't matter because Deacon was already in front of him, hands outstretched to grapple and Persef could barely put his hands up in time...he squealed as the hands did not, in fact, go for his shoulders, but rather his sides, and start to tickle him.

 

“Ah, D-Deacon!! No we're...haha, supposed to be wrestling!!” He choked out. “Hahaha stop! Deacon! S-s-stop!” Deacon was grinning, and Persef couldn't stop laughing, gripping his matesprit's arms for balance as his legs threatened to give out under the assault. He could hear Cady laughing in the background but for the life of him could not summon any sort of strength to defend himself; tears came to his eyes as he giggled and snorted. “Deacooon—”

 

Both the tickling and his words cut off as a par of warm, wet lips met his own, and he opened his eyes as Deacon hovered over him, his hands wrapping around his waist. Only a second passed before he was kissing back, and the action intensified; the flutters came back in full force. Deacon pulled back only to kiss him again and Persef knew where this was going, right out in the open but it wasn't like they hadn't done it outside before and if he was honest...he really really wanted it to go in that direction.

 

They finally pulled away so Persef could breathe and they both looked toward Cady, Deacon of course having a much more ferocious expression. They need not have worried, Cadyrn was already folding up the chair to take him back into the house, still chuckling. “I am vanished! I'll warn the 'rail.”

 

Persef focused his attention onto Deacon's chest, while the other watched until Cady had well and truly left. The purpleblood looked down at him, grinning wickedly. “You look really hot in those pants you know.”

 

Persef flushed, feeling a little embarrassed without his hair in front of him as a place to hide. Deacon always pushed it back anyway, but it wasn't usually tied back like this. His matesprit didn't give him much of a chance to answer before he was kissing him again. Persef didn't need a second to respond, wrapping his arms around Deacon's back to pull himself closer. He tilted his head back after a few second, grinning a little shyly at his lover. “Does this mean I win?”

 

Deacon paused for a second, glancing behind himself. There, right under his waistband were both of Persef's hands, where they had slid down from as they had kissed. He looked back to Persef, who wondered if that particular, and rather solitary victory would count or not.

 

Apparently, it did; after a second or two Deacon grinned at him. “I guess you did. Congrats, you're the champ of the clearing.” He hooked his fingers over Persef's pants, tugging on them lightly. “Seein' as we're not wrestling anymore, I guess you don't need _these_ , right, Persef?” He tugged harder on them, sliding them down to the tealblood's knees; Persef was already unsheathing, teal poking out from grey quickly enough thanks to the quivers in the stomach.

 

Persef glanced around the clearing again, then back toward the hive, but he saw and heard nothing. Deacon guessed the reason for it perfectly and turned Persef back to face him. “Don't worry 'bout it, 'Sef, twisthorns' got this, he won't leave and he'll make sure that other guy doesn't either.” He leaned back. “So, tell me what you want to do. You did win,” Deacon laughed.

 

He had to think on that for a second. It wasn't quite so often he got the chance to actually pick what they did, or how they did it, and he would have given it more consideration had not the feeling near his bulge been a little more pressing than just thinking. Still a little unsure if he should even be taking the lead at all, Persef slipped all the way out of his pants and pushed back against Deacon; it couldn't even have been enough to budge him but the other went willingly, backing up until he hit the side of a filled oil barrel, where Persef hesitated once again. “Uhh, sit down...ok?”

 

Deacon did as asked, and Persef straddled his lap, keeping his hands on the other's shoulders, neutral ground. “Is this ok?”

 

“Of course it's good,” Deacon kissed his nose softly. “Stop worryin' about things.”

 

By now their close position was enough to have let the rest of Persef's bulge slide out, curling inwards in a graceful curve. The cool air on the sensitive flesh sent a shiver through him, a contrasted to the warm hands sliding up his thighs, coming down to circle the base of his arousal. Okay he could do this, he could keep the lead. He tried to keep a handle on his emotions as he untied the cord to Deacon's pants with slippery fingers, sliding them down enough to reveal his matesprit's slit, already spread from his unsheathed bulge, thick and damp with purple. He scooted closer, his oiled limbs sliding easily over the wet fabric, and their bulges meet, teal wrapping around purple in a way that had both of them groaning and shuddering. Persef still had the shakes from before and he thrust forward a little bit, finding some blessed relief with the sensations it gave him.

 

Deacon leaned forward, mouthing over his neck and shoulders, to Persef's delight; his lips latched over previous love bites, bringing them back to their full vividness from the days before. “Deacon...”

 

“Mmm...thank God this oil doesn't taste like anything,” came the grumble and Persef would have laughed but he bit his lip instead, feeling the urge to get the pace moving a little faster. He was taking the lead today, supposedly, so he was going to keep it...he was definitely going to keep it. He wrapped a hand around Deacon's shoulders so he wouldn't slip, the other reaching between them to unwrap his arousal from his lover's, fingers curving over the backwards flare to Deacon's tip and getting a quick nip to the jaw in return, before he wound his hand around the thick length in full, guiding it to his nook.

  
His claws dug in to Deacon's shoulder as it slipped in; sighing deeply as he pushed closer, trying to take it in farther. He felt fingers tighten on his hips, and a little nuzzle under his ear. “Maybe we should wrestle more often, yeah?”

 

Persef panted a little, nodding his head. Yes, wrestling was something he could get into. He braced his free hand on Deacon's hip, inching forward to the other's low mutters in his ear until he was in all the way and Persef could _feel_ him, hot and throbbing and moving ever so slightly inside of him. He rocked forward and a stab of pleasure shot through his body, making the one where he had accidentally touched himself earlier feel like a mere static shock. Deacon's hands slid down to curve over his ass and he lifted up ever so slowly, feeling every ridge hit nerves inside of him until he barely had strength in his legs. But his matesprit helped him to ease back down until he was sitting once more, and Persef did it again, and again, a moan as he was stretched out all over.

 

He was panting when he sat back down again. It was always different going slow, where you could feel every move in steady shocks instead of lightening strikes that left you breathless and faint. He wasn't left to dwell much on it; Deacon, who had so far stayed still, bucked up into him, causing Persef to cry out as he saw stars. He arched back, and the other did it again; Persef locked his hands around Deacon's shoulders as he moved with him, rolling his hips forward with every thrust up.

 

“ _Deacon, ah...keep going, keep me going, don't let me stop, Deacon...”_

 

His bulge curled over itself on the purpleblood's stomach and Persef pushed himself forward again, trapping it between the both of them as he jerked up and down. He shuddered under the added sensation, his cries cutting off in favors of short, panting breaths. “ _So good, that's...good...oh God...”_ he could barely hear himself anymore, shuddering as he felt that damned flare tip pull against him, then slide in like butter again.

 

He could still hear Deacon saying things in his ear, and his teeth as he nipped and kissed over his jaw and shoulders; Persef tilted his head and felt the lips move across his throat, moaning his pleasure at the touch. He was already hot everywhere and his stomach was in coils, he could feel himself almost there and not quite; Persef keened a little, words slipping out so fast he didn't really know what he was saying, only that there was a lot of begging and 'please' in it and thankfully Deacon _listened_ , the thrusts came shorter and faster, fanning the flames inside his chest. Persef matched him push for push, chanting a low series of yeses until they didn't mean anything anymore but it still wasn't enough and he dug claws into the other's back to let him know...

 

Deacon was caught by surprise at the sudden sting, teeth slipping on the area he had just been mouthing; the tiny flash of pain translated into pleasure to the overloaded Persef and he felt like he exploded from the inside out, his body clenching and stiffening up as ecstasy finally washed over him. Its only then that he feels Deacon tensing up, then the familiar spread of heat inside, and he rests on his lover's chest, trying to find the energy to breathe right.

 

Deacon recovers first, as he usually does, sitting up a little higher and kissing lazily into his hair; it takes a few seconds for Persef to register the question, “How're you feeling, beautiful?”

 

Persef just laughed with what little breath he had, tracing small circles on Deacon's chest as he leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, before the purpleblood groaned irritably. “Your _moirail_ 's going to kill your pots.”

 

Persef's eyes widened and he tried to sit up. “Banq! ...Cady!” He had forgotten the had guests over. “Oh no I said I was going to make tea!”

 

Deacon held him back. “Hey 'Sef...”

 

The tealblood could have almost whined. “What??”

 

His matesprit pointed to the side. “Clothes.”

 

“...oh.”

 

*  


The breeze came in through the open window in the kitchen and Persef gave a tiny yawn over the top of his tea cup. Deacon's arm tightened around his waist from where he sat on his lap and Persef snuggled into his hold, looking over at his friend and moirail. Somewhere between showering and making tea for everyone he had gotten terribly sleepy.

 

“Are you both planning to stay over for the day, or go home now, I mean you could always stay for more than a day too if you guys really wanted to, I know I want you to stay, but if you have things to do that's ok too! Just, if you want to...you could...” Another yawn interrupted him. “There's always room for you two...”

 

Banquo nodded as he sipped his tea. “I had been planning to ask, actually, later on in the night. But if me and Cadyrn would make it too cramped, I would be fine with sleeping out in the living room, or by the door as I did before.”

 

Cady cut in before Persef could launch on his protest. “Stay your hand, Banquo, mine room is open to thee, should you wish it. Nay! I insist, that you take it. Certainly you wish to be closer to thine 'rail, a feeling most natural and indeed sympathetic to mine own heart; take it and let us cease these talks. We shall both shelter in from the sun in spots of our choosing.” Seeing the doubtful look on the other's face, he went on. “In the name of sport, Banquo, accept mine offer.”

 

“Then thank you, Cadyrn.” Banq finally relented, pouring himself another cup.

 

Persef had always liked the cadence of Cadyrn's voice, and the words between him and his moirail had lulled his eyes closed with one last yawn; both him and Banquo missed the sly look passed between Deacon and Cadyrn. He was too caught up in the feeling of companionship filling their small kitchen, the feeling of Deacon's arm around his waist, and the thought that when he woke up, his friends would still be here.

 

He was barely awake when his matesprit took the cup from his drooping hands, and only gave a small sigh. Today had been absolutely wonderful.


End file.
